


无言热爱

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 22





	无言热爱

【序】

大家好，我是Shadow.

经过冥思苦想，我决定在今天正式退役，感谢六年来大家对我的照顾。

过往荣耀与遗憾都将成为我生命中不可或缺的记忆，今天过后我也要开始新的人生旅程了，我坚信英雄联盟事业会越来越来好，也祝愿在这条道路上的队友和朋友们一切都好。

非常感谢大家这些年的支持。

【1】

换好床单，盖着一袭薄被瘫软在沙发上的吴鹤宸已经昏昏欲睡，热水洗刷过的身体微微冒着热气，呈现出淡淡的粉色，魏安舟抱起他放在柔软的床上，用绞干的热毛巾拭去他脸上未干的泪渍。

暖黄色灯光下，他的睫毛洒下一层浅浅的阴影，使包裹在暖光下的他带上了两分难以言喻的沉静。

放在床头柜上的手机亮了起来，吴鹤宸被振动声音惊醒，不耐烦的踢了一脚旁边的人“是谁啊，大晚上的烦不烦。”

魏安舟安抚的拍了拍怀里闹脾气的小崽子，拿起手机飞快的扫了一眼“你们战队经理问你要不要转职做教练。”

沉默了很久，埋在怀里的人闷闷的声音才不情不愿的响起来“不去。”

明明竞技状态并没有变差，反而是一直保持在巅峰状态，可身体状况却不允许他再继续下去，吴鹤宸将裹着纱布的右手藏在怀里，溢出来的眼泪湿润了魏安舟深蓝色的睡衣，留下一片淡淡的水渍。

啪的一声关掉台灯，房间彻底暗了下去，吴鹤宸浓重的鼻息声在黑暗中更加清晰，魏安舟抹掉他的眼泪，压低声音逗他“不去也好，正好在家好好陪陪我？”

吴鹤宸没说话，只是低不可闻的嗯了一声。

第二天清晨，魏安舟给床上还在睡梦中的爱人掖好被角，轻手轻脚换好西装下楼吃早餐。

此时已经太阳当空，挂在墙上的石英钟时针刚刚擦过数字十，拉开窗帘的餐厅斜斜落进一片金色的阳光，魏安舟放下刀叉喝掉杯里最后一滴咖啡。

“小先生还小，身体本来就承受不住，先生你...”老张一边收拾餐桌，一边欲言又止的看着魏安舟，就差没把“不要纵欲过度”几个字写在脸上了。

这吴鹤宸从前对老张爱搭不理的，最近半年才稍微转变了态度，老张倒是不计前嫌，事事都向着吴鹤宸，都快把他这个老板抛之脑后了，魏安舟好笑的解释道“您就放心吧，我有分寸。宸宸最近情绪不好，不给他找点事做，他整天就抹眼泪去了。”

那也不能把人折腾得这时候都下不了床啊，老张又觉得两人都是血气方刚的年纪，劝是劝不住的，无可奈何的摇了摇头，转身去厨房收拾碗筷。

到了中午，半逼半哄的给窝在床上不肯起来的人套上衣服，喂了半碗饭，魏安舟才把人塞进后座打包带去公司。

积压了半天的文件整齐摞在办公桌上，魏安舟把进了办公室就靠在沙发上怏怏不乐的人抱去休息室“累就睡会儿，我先去开会，等会儿回来陪你。”

“谁要你陪，赶紧滚。”吴鹤宸沾到床就缩进被子里只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，耷拉着眼皮有气无力的哼哼。

“是我要你陪着行了吧，小祖宗。”魏安舟扔了一个平板在他怀里，踩着李路过来提醒的开会时间踏进会议室。

今天的会议只有几个魏安舟的亲信参与，偌大的会议室空荡荡的，每个人说话的声音都清晰可闻，甚至带着些许回音。

魏安舟翻看手里的文件，西装衣兜里却有东西突然振动了起来，嗡嗡声在会议室里格外清晰，连汇报工作的财务部总监都停了下来，一时间所有视线聚集在魏安舟身上。

手机摆在桌上，魏安舟不记得什么时候往口袋里放了东西，疑惑着将仍在振动的东西摸出来。

坐得离他最近的李路不由自主的嘶了一声，随后立马闭了嘴，整个会议室陷入诡异的静谧，除了魏安舟手上拿着的小圆球仍在不知疲倦的嗡嗡作响。

平日里在床上偶尔会用到的小玩意儿不知何时出现在他的口袋里，魏安舟轻咳了一声，将小东西丢回自己衣兜里，不动如山的把手里的文件翻过一页“先散会吧，让吴鹤宸过来。”

几个人逃难似的冲出会议室，假装没看见一贯沉稳的总裁红得几近滴血的耳朵，心里感叹小先生真真是人中豪杰，连魏总都敢戏弄。

吴·人中豪杰·鹤·胆大包天·宸不情不愿的蹭到会议室，把魏安舟从主位最舒适的大转椅上赶下来，自己舒舒服服的蜷缩进去“干嘛喊我过来。”

魏安舟从衣兜里把振动着小东西取出来，吴鹤宸扫了一眼后知后觉的察觉到危险，跳下椅子就要往外跑，轻而易举的被攥住了后衣领。

自己接近一米八的个子也不算矮，怎么总是被魏安舟像拎小鸡仔一样拎来拎去呢，被放在会议桌上坐着的吴鹤宸暗自寻思着。

魏安舟伸手去解吴鹤宸牛仔裤的裤扣，被那人双手并用的反抗“这是会议室你别乱来啊！”

威胁警告无果，长年不运动一身软肉的吴鹤宸在力量上处于绝对劣势，眼睁睁看着自己的裤子被剥到腿弯，眨眼间下半身便光溜溜的，被沁凉坚硬的会议桌冻的一个哆嗦“你要是敢在这儿碰我，回了家就别想上我的床！”

“那回了家便多在浴缸，地板，飘窗上试试”魏安舟丝毫不理会他的警告，径直把他的裤子扔在地上，使人下身彻底光裸“上回你买的吊椅也可以试试。”

吴鹤宸羞得满脸通红，连身子都透出一层粉，小脚丫子软绵绵的踹上魏安舟的大腿“你你你辱没斯文！”

魏安舟将人按倒在会议桌上，直接分开他的两条小细腿，臀缝间隐秘部位一瞬间暴露在空气之中，粉色的花蕊因陡然受凉而轻轻翕动着。

“你不准在这儿碰我！”两条腿被分开，在魏安舟灼热目光注视下，吴鹤宸竟觉得身体有些发软，空荡荡的花穴一开一合似乎在祈盼被狠狠入侵。

这好歹是魏安舟办公的地方，真要在这儿乱来他以后还怎么直视魏安舟的下属啊，吴鹤宸撑着手试图直起上半身。

“动一下试试。”魏安舟松开握着吴鹤宸脚踝的手，拿出放在一旁振动不休的小圆球。

轻描淡写的语气却让上窜下跳的又是威胁又是警告总之没有一句服软的人订在原地不敢动弹，魏总沉下脸的时候，吴鹤宸心里还是有些怕的，只能仰躺在桌上以眼神表示不满和控诉。

“你胆子肥了，在公司都敢胡闹。”魏安舟很满意爱人此刻的乖巧，轻轻揉了揉他的头表是安慰，手上的动作却未停下半分“自己抱着腿分开。”

“不...嗷呜呜呜...”一巴掌抽在光裸的臀上，清脆的声音回荡在会议室里，仿佛比平时提高了几个度，白皙的肉上浮出几个浅浅的粉色指印。

魏安舟也不跟他废话，就着他仰躺的姿势一个又一个愈加狠厉的巴掌往同一个地方摞，看着肌肤颜色由浅入深，听着那人从假哭变成真嚎，连小手也试探着要伸过来护住挨打的臀肉，哭哭唧唧的辩解“谁让你昨晚我哭成那样你都不放过我，我只是小小的报复你一下！”

“你要胡闹也要分时间场合，是不是把你惯坏了在哪儿都敢胡闹？”

说着魏安舟又想起上回吴鹤宸发脾气时给他的西装上喷了小半瓶女士香水，熏的那天上午开会的几个主管坐立不安，欲言又止的眼神都快把他戳穿了。

魏安舟这么想着，心里的火又浮起两分，手上加了力道，把吴鹤宸抽得下意识往旁边躲去“腿分开！”

“别打了别打了！我分！呜呜我分！”成天撒开丫子作妖的人毫无防备的踩了爱人的底线，吴鹤宸看着魏安舟丝毫没有缓和反而愈加阴沉的神色，抽抽搭搭的伸出手抱住大腿将隐秘之处再次暴露。

白嫩臀肉上印着比周围肌肤深上几个度的掌印，魏安舟一巴掌扣在那处浮出来的掌印上。

“分到最大！”

吴鹤宸呜呜的哭了两声，抱着腿又努力分开了两分。

温热的手指顺着臀瓣滑到花穴周围，引起躺着的人不由自主的战栗，一开一合的穴口因为手指的来回抚摸慢慢分泌出液体，在会议室的白炽灯光下晶莹剔透。

对魏安舟的抚摸极其敏感的吴鹤宸身体微颤，两条分开的腿也轻轻发着抖，小穴吐露竟是在渴望被进入。

魏安舟的手指轻柔的抚平花蕊的褶皱，模仿阳物进入的频率不疾不徐的做着扩张，深深浅浅的插入抽出直到肠肉依恋的吸附着自己的手指，溢出的液体将手指打湿，刚才还不肯就范的爱人喉里滚出两声舒适的低吟。

他抽出手指带出几根将断未断的缠绵银丝。

“嗯...”神色迷蒙的吴鹤宸不适的夹紧了腿，穴里的空虚瘙痒蔓延至每一寸经脉，使他情不自禁的往魏安舟的方向靠了靠。

“宝贝别急。”巡着湿答答的穴口，魏安舟将振动的跳蛋缓缓推入足够湿润的幽穴。

片刻不适后，吴鹤宸将振动着的小玩意儿整个吞下，只留一条细长的线露在花蕊外，从体内传来的嗡嗡声在空旷的会议室里格外清晰，甚至让人觉得室外的人也能听见，吴鹤宸蜷起脚趾，软得像一滩水，羞得脸颊染着异样的红色。

先前吴鹤宸也不敢太放肆，因此只是将跳蛋调到中等频率，此时竟不知是舒爽多一些还是欲求不满多一些，只知道花蕊里不断涌出的液体滴到会议桌上，堆积起一片水渍。

还没等他享受够，整个人便被提起来扔到转椅上，背对着椅背跪着，迷迷糊糊的拧过头刚好看到魏安舟抽出腰间的皮带，神智瞬间回笼，顾不得泥泞一片的腿心要往下跳“你干什么！不许打我！”

声音软软糯糯比魏安舟上回被逼着吃下的小蛋糕还要甜。

魏安舟脱下外套扔在旁边的椅子上，卷起衣袖露出精瘦有力的一截手臂，将皮带有金属扣的一端在手腕上缠了几圈，只留下不长不短的一截握在手里。

按住企图逃脱的吴鹤宸，冰凉的皮带抵在先前用巴掌抽出的那一片红痕上，看着爱人因为体内不断振动的跳蛋而微微发抖的臀瓣，毫不留情的接二连三抽打在那处红色上。

臀肉深陷发白弹起来后又是更加浓郁的红色，吴鹤宸被突如其来的几下抽打抽得身体前倾，臀肉下意识的收缩却把穴内的小东西夹的更紧，振动的感觉更加清晰从穴内传出，肉上的痛意和蜜穴内渗出来的爽意交织，使到嘴的痛呼变成了意味不明的哼叫。

不过很快他就顾不上七零八落的舒爽，身后一下接着一下毫不停歇的抽打让他的心思逐渐纯粹，再分不出多余的想法去管体内振动的小物件。

“别打了！大不了我以后不在你公司胡来了！”两指宽的皮革抽打后的红痕一绺绺从后腰堆叠到臀腿处，三四十下用了力度的抽打后，吴鹤宸的臀面上覆盖着一片均匀的红色，连不小心抽到的大腿也留下了几处深深浅浅的痕迹。

魏安舟把住因为吴鹤宸左扭右摆而摇摇晃晃的转椅，不耐烦的加重力度抽在脆弱的臀腿处“身子摆好！屁股撅起来！”

凌厉兜风的皮带丝毫不给缓和的余地，吴鹤宸抱住椅背抽噎着挺直因为疼痛而蜷起来的大腿，微微塌腰在魏安舟的催促下将肿痕遍布的臀瓣送了出去。

“别打了，我等会儿出去怎么见人啊！”挨了两三下明显加重力度的击打后，吴鹤宸哀哀叫出声，不敢再随便乱动，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，瞳里蒙上一层水色，可怜巴巴控诉着狠心的爱人。

魏安舟都快气笑了，膝盖撑到椅面上按住晃悠悠的椅子，腾出一只手按住吴鹤宸的腰，使两团红艳艳的肿肉又撅起两分，不放过任何一寸还白嫩的肌肤，二三十下将整个臀肉连带着臀侧染红，连续击打软肉而带上温度的皮带压在臀峰上“我就有脸见人了？你就是惯的太狠，搞不清楚什么该做什么不该做。”

身体内那点涌动的欲望早就可以忽略不计，皮肉上的痛楚将吴鹤宸反复煎烤，身体止不住的左右摇晃，可腰肢被牢牢按住，再怎么动也逃不开火舌掠过的范围，只能撅起屁股承受力度凶狠的痛打。

红彤彤的臀肉见不到一丝白皙，魏安舟拿着皮带开始一个地方一个地方的叠加抽打，两指范围内不断积累愈加入肉的疼痛，直到那处肉肿得发亮，魏安舟才会大发慈悲的将刑具移向另一处臀肉。

吴鹤宸抽抽噎噎的哭声越来越响亮得从喉里窜出来，随着颜色由浅入深的臀肉，泣音掩盖住清脆的皮带着肉声一声声飘进魏安舟的耳朵里。

上回挨皮带也不过草草几下，吴鹤宸这次才算是真的领教到这看似软软的条状物的威力，裹着纱布的手一时忍不住覆盖上凄凄惨惨的软肉，“我知道错了...以后肯定听话...安舟...别打了...我好疼呜呜”

魏安舟也没想到这人胆子实在是大得很，挨着打呢都能忽视自己三令五申不准伸手的命令，本来要落在臀峰上的抽打一时收不住只能换了方向落在大腿上，倚在椅背上的人戚戚的叫出声来。

一只小手在痛得厉害的屁股和大腿上揉来揉去，缓和了半天也没见魏安舟的抽打落下来，也没听见他训斥的声音，吴鹤宸裹着眼泪颤巍巍的回头。

那一刻几乎被魏安舟眼里覆盖的冰山刺伤，吴鹤宸呜咽两声赶忙收回手抱住椅背，讨好将臀肉往身后撅了撅，送到魏安舟手下“安舟...我不捂了...你别生气...”

“为什么不准你用手捂屁股你自己清楚得很，是不是因为没打疼，所以三番五次的记不住？”魏安舟问完也准备要答案，扬起皮带兜风噼里啪啦的落在臀峰上。

吴鹤宸疼得抱紧扬起头叫了一声，还没来得及顺顺气，身后接二连三砸下来的抽打便让他哭的上气不接下气的哭求。

挨了狠罚的他不敢再扭来扭去，两只手老老实实的不再试探着往后伸，只余身子抖抖索索的跪在椅面上，眼泪扑簌簌的往下落，沾湿的睫毛可怜的轻颤着。

一连十几下抽打落在同一个地方，任谁也受不了这样的折磨，吴鹤宸也不再压抑自己的哭声，吵吵嚷嚷的哭的一声比一声响亮，“我记得住...安舟别打了...嗷呜呜呜...”

“你就给我嚎！嚎到外面的人都知道你因为不听话被按在会议室挨打，等会连走路都疼，只能被我抱着出去！”说话的时候魏安舟也没有停下击打，体贴的将臀面每一处都照顾得明晃晃的发亮。

吴鹤宸欲翻滚出喉头的哭声被生生咽了回去，化作一个不轻不重的哭嗝，痛得没有力气支撑的身体软塌塌的伏在椅上，随着魏安舟的抽打明显压低的泣音破碎在唇边。

“你都知道错了...你干什么打得这么狠...”又哭又求还是得不到宽恕的吴鹤宸委屈巴巴的抹着眼泪，像受了欺负孤零零舔舐伤口的小猫一样蜷缩着后背。

“不是你自己讨打？”魏安舟看他实在跪不住，将人提溜起来，自己坐到椅子上，把人按在自己腿上禁锢牢实，看着透着紫的臀肉扔下皮带，一巴掌扣响紫红的软肉。

饶是魏安舟自以为心慈手软的换了巴掌，屁股高肿的吴鹤宸却没有感受到他的心软，只觉得那双平时用来签字翻阅文件指尖带着一层薄茧的大手如同钢板一样将不堪重击的臀肉揍得发烫发肿。

因是趴伏在腿上，吴鹤宸的后腰被大手按的服服帖帖，膝弯也被魏安舟规制得动弹不得，只余一个肿胀的屁股耸在腿上迎接毫无规律不知下一次会落在何处的巴掌。

“可是我都知道错了...也很疼了...你就不能饶我一回吗？吴鹤宸无处安放的双手最终抓上了爱人干净整洁的裤管，眼泪啪嗒一声滴在光亮的地板上，头发乱七八糟的垂着，嘴唇微微颤抖着，整个人看起来可怜极了。

魏安舟十几下巴掌扇在臀峰上，“这几天上窜下跳不就是想讨一顿打？”

隐藏的小心思被戳破，吴鹤宸无地自容的抽泣了两声，攥紧的手心将魏安舟的裤管握的皱巴巴的，身后火烧火燎的疼痛容不得他闷声哭泣。

“你还当自己是小孩子？有心事藏着掖着非要打疼了才开口？”魏安舟捡起一旁的皮带作势要抽下去。

吴鹤宸被吓得两只手瞬间扑腾起来，扭过身子探到身后抓住魏安舟拿皮带的手，泪痕横亘在脸上，雾蒙蒙的眼睛滚出泪珠，小声嘟囔“不用皮带了！安舟我好疼！你别打我了！”

“那你自己说说这几天作什么呢？”魏安舟把皮带放在他的腰上权当个震慑，巴掌带着两三分力度不轻不重的往他身后落。

刚受了锤楚的臀肉即使一阵风拂过都能带起刺刺麻麻的痛意，更别说没有尽头的巴掌一下下往上扇，吴鹤宸疼得脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼泪止不住的往外滚，断断续续的往外吐字。

“我不知道该怎么办...我想回去当教练但是我又没有经验，万一BP做不好战术安排不好拖累了队伍怎么办”吴鹤宸絮絮叨叨说话颠三倒四还时不时抬起手擦擦一直往下掉的眼泪，丝毫没有察觉到身后的巴掌早就停了，连体内振动的跳蛋也早被抽了出来扔在一边，取而代之的是臀肉上轻柔的抚摸。

“我又没有什么成绩，凭什么当教练啊，而且现在队里又不缺教练...”

“你怎么没有成绩了？两次LPL冠军，一次世界赛亚军，已经比很多战队成绩都好了。”魏安舟摸摸他的毛茸茸的头顶，看着他剔透的眼泪，绞得心都快碎了。

吴鹤宸沙哑着嗓子“谁会记得亚军...”

“我会记得，你的俱乐部你的队友你的粉丝都会记得。”魏安舟将他抱起来放在腿上，轻言细语的哄着，带着前所未有的坚定和耐心。

他们会永远记得你是如何从默默无闻到扛起LPL摇摇欲坠的荣耀，他们会记得你是如何带着战队从无名之辈走到新科冠军。

从初春到隆冬，从滴露的清晨到飞霞的黄昏，他们会记得你，记得每一个职业选手是如何带着光，迎着光在他们生命中闪耀过。

“所以你想做什么就去做，我会在这里永远爱你，永远陪你，永远支持你。”魏安舟虔诚的吻掉吴鹤宸滚落下来的泪珠，然后在他的额头上印下一个轻柔的吻。

吴鹤宸的手机振动了一下。

是战队经理发来的合约，甲方已经签下了老板的名字，印上了俱乐部的印章，空白的乙方等着吴鹤宸签下他曾经一次次为粉丝为俱乐部签下的名字和ID。

“你是最了解我们战队的人，没有人比你更适合做TB战队的教练，等你回来。”

战队经理这样说。

陆陆续续落在手机屏幕上的眼泪几乎要将亮起的屏幕沾满，过了许久，吴鹤宸重新按亮手机屏幕，颤抖着手回了一个好字。

有人爱他，有人在乎他，有人需要他，就是他所有力量的源泉。

他的职业生涯带着遗憾也带着荣耀，无论是作为职业选手还是别的职务，所有人都将记得“Shadow”这个ID在英雄联盟事业长河中曾出现过的身影。

吴鹤宸握紧魏安舟的手“我爱你。”

他的爱人没有回答，只是在他的唇上落下一个轻柔又温暖的吻。

他光辉永存，高光犹在，所有职业选手亦然。

【终】

【TB英雄联盟分部人员变动公告】

很高兴的告诉大家，TB电子竞技俱乐部英雄联盟分部前ad选手吴鹤宸（ID：Shadow）正式转职成为TB电子竞技俱乐部英雄联盟分部主教练。

今后他将带领TB英雄联盟分部征战各大赛场，为TB取得更多的荣耀。

对于选手Shadow来说，他的职业生涯已经结束。

对于教练Shadow来说，他的全新挑战刚刚开始。

而贯穿始终的，是他对职业赛场的向往和永不放弃的精神。

你好，教练Shadow。

END  
——————————————————————


End file.
